Ink Spots and Parchment
by mistressgenamalfoy
Summary: Genoa and Harry's fates had been twisted together. With Voldemorts power rising, the famous quartet enter their 6th year, and things aren't what they seem to be. Strange visions become worse for Genoa and a certain blonde-headed boy changes everything
1. Blank Page

*does not follow HBP exactly* please review

_"Hell is empty, and all the devils are here"_

_-The Tempest_

* * *

><p>Voldemort was on the move, she could feel it. And she knew deep down, that somewhere Harry felt it too. Because, by some unknown miracle, there had been a prophecy made about her too, and her and Harry Potter had been connected ever since their 4th year, when he had discovered her secret. Genoa Valence was one of the most powerful witches of the age and she remembered it like it was yesterday. The day she had met Harry and from then on he just couldn't understand why he was drawn to her. It had happened when she had sought him out for help. She had told him of her mother, a witch that was hunted down by Lord Voldemort himself, in search of a ring that could give him absolute power, a ring that had been passed down from generations to one sole protector in their family line. So, Voldemort had hunted down her mother and father when she was only a baby, thinking it would be an easy steal. Little had he known that her mother stayed behind, leaving her father to escape with the ring and Genoa; he had killed her. Killed her so ruthlessly that they never found a trace of her. It was then that he had moved onto the Potters, leaving his followers to find them and that was when he had been destroyed, or so we thought. But years later, she herself was off to Hogwarts and it wasn't until their 4th year when Harry had came out of the maze and told them all of Lord Voldemort's return, that she had told him this truth about her. So, the ring sat placed on her finger till this day, waiting for the moment that she knew was coming. The moment Voldemort would somehow find out she was still alive and come after not only Harry, but her and the ring as well. And so, they had made a promise to eachother. Bonded forever to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the golden quartet.<p>

She had awoken in a cold sweat, feeling her body shaking she sat up rubbing her eyes. She must have been screaming too, because she heard her name being called in the dark.

"Genoa are you alright?" and she could tell it was Hermione's.

Genoa felt around for her wand in the darkness, _"Lumos,"_she muttered.

Hermione was standing close to her, but not so close, as if she were afraid. Her brown hair looked shiny in Genoa's wandlight and her face had a distinct look of concern.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

Genoa finally found her voice, "Yes-yes I'm alright. What time is it?"

Hermione look down at her watch, " Its 6:30 am."

Genoa groaned with sleepiness. She still felt the pain.

"Is Harry coming?" She asked looking up at Hermione.

"I don't know when exacly, but it should be soon."

Genoa had spent the summer at the Burrow with Hermione and the Weasleys and although she missed her father, he had insisted that she go. she was very happy about this, because the Weasleys had accepted her so gracefully and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be, besides Hogwarts.

"Hermione I have to tell you something, Harry will probably already know it by now too, but I figure we could get a head start." Her voice was shakey, and it was very unlike her to feel afraid.

"What is it?" Hermione said, trying not to sound too worried.

Genoa moved over so Hermione could find a spot for herself on the bed.

"I felt him, Voldemort. He's getting close to something. I don't know what but I felt him."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again.

"We all were expecting this. The Order made it clear that he was after something he didn't have before. I think its normal as of right now. Harry feels him all the time."

"I don't know...something feels different." Genoa said looking toward the window. A faint orange light was starting to show. "Perhaps I'm just overreacting."

"The Order will still want to know, unless Harry's already sent word."

They sat there for what felt like forever when Ginny finally woke up.

"M-M-Orning," she greeted them, stifling a yawn.

"Morning," they said together.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed,"How long have you two been up?" She made her way over to her dresser.

"For a while now," Hermione responded,"Genoa had a little bit of a nightmare."

"Yea, if you want to call it that," she added bitterly.

Just then the bedroom door flew open and the girls screamed.

"RON! ARE YOU CRAZY WE AREN'T EVEN DRESSED! GET OUT!" Hermione yelled as the threw the sheets over them.

Genoa rolled her eyes and stood up. She hardly cared about being seen in her nightgown. Ron had closed his eyes and was blushing.

"Er-um I'm sorry. Mum wants everyone to get dressed and come downstairs. I didn't see anything ," he added sheepishly and closed the door behind him.

They all looked at eachother, supressed giggles and got dressed. It took Genoa no time to get ready since she could do magic without a wand. No one knew this outside of her close companions. That was a secret that had to be kept safe. The Order had made sure of this. She turned to the mirror and surveyed herself. She did this every morning and not because she was conceited, but because she had to reassure herself that she mattered. Her dark red hair lay all around in rockstar like layers, her skin was a creamy light, her eyes were hazel, but when she stood in different lights they sometimes changed colors, her lips were rosy and healthy and she was thin, but not so thin to where she looked sick and had no shape. And yet she still had to build up her self-esteem every morning. Did that make her ungrateful?

"Are you ready?" Ginny's voice asked.

Genoa had been so entranced in her own thoughts, she hadn't even realized Ginny had been talking to her.

"Yes," she responded, and she followed in Ginny and Hermione's wake.


	2. Gotcha

*takes place during HBP but is not exact. i am incorporating both the book and movie. please review.*

_"How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads; to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams.__"_

_-Bram Stoker_

The day went by pretty slowly as everyone helped Mrs. Weasley with various chores around the house. They then came to an abrupt end, however, when a gnome kicked Ron in the shin, allowing Fred and George to laugh wildly. They were all huddled in the kitchen when a tawny barn owl came swopping in, dropping a stack of letters, recognizably from Hogwarts.

"Oh good! Our schoolbook list is here. We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Hermione said brightly.

"I hope Harry arrives soon, his letter is here," Genoa said holding it up for them to see.

Mrs. Weasley loaded meat pies onto everyone's plates before speaking.

"Well its best we wait for him, Dumbledore must know he's coming. Now everyone tuck in."

They all ate dinner loudly, laughing and talking about Quidditch and the new school year ahead. Hermione and Ginny were in an intense conversation about Dean Thomas and Fred and George were testing Mrs. Weasley. Genoa laughed to herself, deep into her own thoughts before George interrupted them.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you are going out for the Quidditch team this year."

She turned to him, shocked and embarrassed, "How did you find out?"

"Its nothing to be ashamed about," Fred said, joining the conversation, Mrs. Weasley smiling at her,"I've seen you play and you're pretty good."

Genoa frowned, "Well, Harry's Captain now, so I figured it would be easier to play in front of him, but I'm not expecting much."

"Rubbish, " and it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke,"I think you'll be fantastic."

Genoa smiled broadly, taken aback before she spoke again and told them all to get ready for bed. The scratching of chairs was heard as they all removed themselves from the table. Genoa offered to help Mrs. Weasley clean up before making my way upstairs, but she simply said not to worry. And with a wave of her wand the kitchen became spotless and she said goodnight to Genoa before heading up to bed. It was then, however, that Genoa heard Ginny's voice yell for her mum and she distinctly heard her ask when Harry had gotten here. Her head snapped in the direction of Ginny's voice and she ran into the next room to find Ginny looking up at her because of her alarming entrance.

"Harry? Where?" she exclaimed.

Ginny nodded over to, what was clearly Harry's trunk and Hedwig perched on top of it. Genoa's eyes met Ginny's and they both grinned widely.

"Ginny, what do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from upstairs, "I think I would know if Harry Potter was in my house."

"Did someone say Harry?" Ron's voice floated down the stairs.

"Me, nosey," Ginny responded, "Is he up there with you?"

Ron snorted,"I think I would know if my best friend was here."

"Not if you were snoring loudly. I could here you from the foot of the stairs." Genoa laughed.

"Harry's here?" Hermione's voice followed.

"Well, Hedwig and his trunk." Ginny stated.

At once, as if they had all been shocked with electricity, they paraded down the stairs and ran around the house until they finally found Harry in the living room, smiling. He was disheveled from traveling, but his messy hair and green eyes were as distinct as ever. Ginny got there first, pulling him into a tight hug and so it went on, one friend after the other. Genoa hugged him so tightly, he thought she was going to break him.

"Genoa-can't-breathe." he spluttered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you," she replied as she watched Ron whipe a bit of toothpaste from the side of Hermione's mouth at the same time.

"We didn't know you were coming now," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming with delight.

Harry scratched his head, "I didn't-Dumbledore-"

"Oh that man!" Mrs. Weasley cut him off, "But what would we do without him? Well then, you must be exhausted and I trust by now, that you don't need me to tell you where your sleeping. We're all heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Now, off to bed dears."

She shooed them all upstairs and Genoa retreated to the bathroom to put on her pajamas and wash her face. She felt relief from the hot water that splashed her, and felt the droplets fall off and into the sink, as if they were taking her troubles with them. She patted her face dry with a towel, brushed her teeth, sighed and threw once last glance at the mirror before exiting.

Genoa met Harry, Ron and Hermione upstairs as they sat gathered around a small wooden table burning the Daily Prophet with their wands. They were all laughing when she entered.

"Hey, you," Harry acknowledged.

"Whats so funny?" Genoa asked sitting down beside him. The paper began to turn into wisps of ash.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about how the Daily Prophet thinks Dumbledores gotten to old. Harry here stated that he was only, well, that's where its funny you see," Ron chuckled

"Oh, ha, yes well that is rather entertaining," she replied, smiling.

"Its rubbish of course," Hermione said.

Genoa nodded in agreement before turning to Harry. "So, I know you don't want me too ask you, but how are you doing since..well, you know, Sirius?"

She had expected him to be angry by this question, but he merely smiled.

"I'm okay, really. Theres nothing I could have done and I know he'd want me to move on, besides I still have you guys.

There was a knot in her throat.

"That's right, mate. Don't you forget it." Ron said nudging him.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione spoke up.

"She went off to bed, which we probably should do," Ron said stretching and yawning widely.

They followed suit, Hermione and Genoa wishing the boys goodnight, before disappearing into Ginny's bedroom.

**********

Genoa slept restlessly that night, her thoughts taking over ability to think straight. She felt trapped and lost in what looked like a maze. No matter what direction she turned in, she met a dead end. 'A dead end' she heard herself think inside her dreamland. was it a sign? Is that where she would end up? Dead and buried beneath the ground? She then heard something in the distance and an entrance appeared through the maze wall that blocked her escape only seconds before. It was the faint sound of someone crying and as she got closer she could just make out a boy on a stone bench, his face buried in his hands. A thick fog began rolling in and she watched as the boys head darted up and he stopped crying abruptly, grey eyes piercing hers before she woke up breathing heavily. 'Those eyes' she whispered to herself in the darkness. The sound of gentle breathing coming from the two sleeping girls that also occupied the room. She knew those eyes. Those eyes that would haunt her for the next 2 weeks. But, that wasn't all that was haunting her. She had dreams like this more than she could count over the years, but there was one in particular that she never told anyone about. One that would probably ruin her friendship with everyone she held so dear. A dream…or maybe it wasn't. They were so real, so vivid, more like visions. She had seen things that others couldn't and that she never confessed. She could have saved him….saved them…..

*********************

The next morning was a tiresome affair, Genoa having no luck at a peaceful nights sleep. Those eyes remained etched into her memory. Hermione, Ginny and Genoa got dressed quickly and with minimal conversation before heading downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when they arrived, and tipping eggs and bacon onto plates for them all. Harry and Ron were already seated to Genoa's surprise, knowing that it usually took the jaws of life to get them out of bed.

"Now, eat quickly dears. I want to get everything done early." Mrs. Weasley said when she had filled the last plate (Ginny's), and proceeded to the sink with the oily pan.

"I can't eat so early," Genoa said, yawning,"Maybe just some coffee." and she waved her hand at a nearby mug which immediately filled itself up.

"Show off," she heard Ron mumble.

"More like lucky," Ginny snapped back at him.

Genoa payed no attention. It was much too early.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she peered up from her food at Genoa. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"What did you dream about?" Harry said and Genoa looked at him curiously. "I already know about the other one, these two told me," he said, pointing at Ron and Hermione and causing Genoa to throw them a sharp look.

"I was going to tell you."

Harry smiled,"I know. It's alright. I didn't want to bring it up as soon as I got here, but i felt it too. I don't think its anything to be alarmed about, at least that's what Dumbledore said."

Genoa took a heavy intake of breathe," He-he doesn't think they've found out about me yet, has he?"

Harry shook his head, causing her to exhale loudly. Just then the same owl from the other day came swooping in.

"OH NO!" Hermione's voice squealed, "I've totally forgotten our O.W.L results come today! Oh no, oh no, oh no. I know I've failed everything!"

"Hermione, get a grip," Ron said as he removed the stack of papers from the barn owl, who took of straight away.

Ron handed them each a thick envelope, which had their names written in neat script, trademark of Proffesor MCgonagall.

Genoa opened her rather reluctantly, to find that she had passed everything.

"How did you guys do?" she said, handing her results to Hermione.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic," Ron responded.

"I did pretty good," Harry said, handing his to Genoa.

"How about you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I did ok," she said simply, trying to hide the paper, but Ron was too quick.

"HA! Okay? Ten outstanding's and one exceeds expectations. You're actually disappointed aren't you?"

"No!" and she snatched the paper back, a look of plain annoyance on her face.

When everyone had eaten and the dishes were magicked away, everyone grabbed their cloaks and proceeded to the fireplace. Genoa hated the Floo Network and her being exhausted didn't make it any better, but she agreed to it all the same. She took a generous amount of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" she cried and she watched the others faces disappear as she was engulfed in emerald green flames. She felt herself spinning and overcome with immediate nausea, keeping her arms and legs tucked in, having learned a while ago that its quite painful if you don't. Seconds later she felt herself being hurled out of the fireplace.

She stood up, her body aching and quickly waved her hand over herself, feeling the dirt and soot vanishing instantly.

"Well, that's a neat trick," A sneering voice, that she knew only too well, was heard behind her.

Genoa quickly turned around to see, none other than the shinning blonde-haired devil himself, Draco Malfoy. She was unprepared as he took a step towards her so that he was dangerously close to her and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Now, tell me where you learned that, Valence."

She had been found out. 


	3. And Nothing Is Ever What It Seems To Be

_"And its hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off"_

_-Florence and the Machine_

* * *

><p>Genoa felt her throat become constricted as Malfoy spoke to her. He had seen what she had done, there was no denying it. Or was there? Yes, she would have to play like she didn't know what he was talking about, but was he that stupid?<p>

"I have no idea what your talking about, Malfoy."

He snorted loudly, not breaking eye contact with her and it made her uneasy.

"Don't play coy with me, Valence. I know what I saw."

"And what would that be?" she challenged.

He stepped closer to her and she backed away.

"You didn't have a wand when you cleaned yourself up, thats what."

She reached inside her robes and saw him about to raise his wand, but she simply pulled hers out to show him she did in fact have one. He eyed her, still looking unconvinced.

"If I didn't know any better," he said tauntingly,"I'd say that you are a Wandless. Of course, its said that there are only few left, having been wiped out by The Dark Lord himself. Father told me all about them and how much of a -er danger they possessed to him. Wouldn't it be brilliant if you were put into that category?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Malfoy actually admitting that he had connections with Voldemort? She also was certain that he was trying to blackmail her. Her head hurt more than it should have as she tried to take in what was happening. She needed to smooth this over, otherwise, she wouldn't be the only one in danger.

"Look, I honestly don't know what your talking about and its really quite pathetic that your wasting your time annoying me. I've showed you my wand and I really don't have time to sit here and play games when the others are probably worried sick. Then again, you wouldn't understand what its like to have real friends," she spat at him, her blood boiling and she saw his smirk fade.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," she responded.

"HA! I've got friends in high places Valence," he scoffed.

She folded her arms. "What? You mean like Death Eaters? I'm sure they really have your best interests at heart. Then again, your father didn't seem to, did he?"

And before she knew it, he had slammed her against the wall with such force, she could't even catch her breath.

"Don't- you- dare- talk- to- me- about -my- father you- filthy- Half-Blood!" he spat venomously.

His eyes bore into hers, she could barely make them out in the darkness and she looked at him then. He was cruel and malicious, but there was something else there that she knew he usually didn't show. Something she couldn't explain. It was as if he was desperate and afraid. She could feel him shaking as he held her as if he was about to break down at any moment. She felt sympathy for him. With her free hand, and without even thinking, she reached up to him.

"Draco…" she whispered. His body tensed and he backed away from her, letting her fall to the ground. She had never called him by his first name and he hated the way he felt when she did, because deep down, he liked it.

She stared up at him, confused, before he ran out of the shop. She had no idea how to comprehend what had just happened. She had called him Draco. He wasn't the same as she remembered, she felt a sense of urgency from him. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Yes, that was it. He was still Malfoy. A devil in disguise. She decided to shake it off, knowing deep down, that she was in denial.

* * *

><p>"OI! Where the bloody hell have you been!" Ron yelled when Genoa had finally found them inside the twins' joke shop. Harry and Ron truly looked worried sick and she, for some reason didn't want to tell them what had just happened to her.<p>

"Sorry, ran into some people. Did you all manage okay without me?"

She noticed Harry eyeing her suspiciously, but played the smile on her face trying to show that everything was fine.

"Yea, we didn't get our schoolbooks yet. Decided to have a go at some of Fred and George's new stuff, but they're being a couple of prats to me." Ron said in a stuffy sort of tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she saw Ginny and Hermione by a display of pinkish purple bottles,"I'll be right back."

She drifted through the crowd of students to where they were standing, each examining a bottle.

"There you are!" Ginny yelled loudly.

"Yes, about time," Hermione added.

She rolled her eyes, "So i've heard from Batman and Robin. Look, I need to talk to you guys, but I need you to keep it between us."

"Who's Batman and Robin?" Ginny asked.

"Nevermind that," she pressed on,"This is important."

She saw them look at her with concern and she really wished people would stop this, but she continued on.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me-" and before she could start explaining, she was interrupted by Fred and George Weasley themselves. She felt herself get frustrated.

"Hello ladies!" they said together.

"I see you've found the love potions," George went on.

"They really do work, not that you need it Ginny," Fred said.

Genoa saw Ginny's ears go pink.

"Knock it off you two," Genoa snapped.

George beamed at her,"Feisty today are we? I know you don't need them either."

Genoa couldn't help but snort. She had as much luck with men as she did of winning a lifetime supply of chocolate frogs.

"Anyway, Fred said turning to Ginny again,"Aren't you currently dating Dean Thomas."

"Fred!" Genoa and Hermione shouted.

Ginny began to walk away,"That's none of your're business."

"I really can't believe you two sometimes," Genoa rounded on them as Hermione followed Ginny.

They both moved so that one was on either side of her.

"I'm flattered," George said.

"Here take this," said Fred, handing her a little blue pill. Genoa looked at it with caution. Knowing Fred and George all too well.

"What is this?"

"Well, since your're going out for Quidditch this year-" Fred began.

"We know your're probably a little nervous-" George said.

"So we invented this hot new item," said Fred,"Its called No Nerves. We're still working on the name." he added.

Genoa looked at the pill, then at each twin on either side of her.

"So you guys invented this pill for me? So I wouldn't be nervous?"

They both smiled.

"Well, you were the main inspiration if that's what you mean. Don't let it go to your head now though." George laughed.

Genoa couldn't help but feel appreciated. She pocketed the pill and threw her arms around the two of them.

"I love you guys."

They hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>Two hours and 25 pranks later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Genoa left the joke shop and left Ginny with Dean Thomas, who was more than eager to be alone with her. After angry protests from Ron about this situation, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where they picked up the books required for the new year, but Diagon Alley wasn't the same as it use to be. With the War beginning, many of the shops had been closed down or vandalized, and the streets were dark and as uninviting as the sky.<p>

"Fred and George are lucky business is so good." Ron stated as they passed Ollivander's, which looked as if someone had robbed the place. Genoa felt her heart stop. She had heard about Mr. Ollivander's disappearance recently and she was heartbroken about it. The man had made the wands that every student at Hogwarts called their own, even hers, and he had always been so kind to her.

"What will people do now without him," she whispered to the other three.

"I'm sure they'll find other wand makers," Hermione responded, and they began walking away from the empty shop. Genoa felt like she left a piece of herself behind.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said in a hushed tone, making them all stop to look at him,"Is it just me, or does it look like Mummy and Draco don't want to be followed."

They all looked up immediately and Genoa especially, felt a pain in her stomach.

"Come on," Harry motioned.

"Are you mad? What if they see us?" Genoa said in an angry whisper.

"They could be up to something for Voldemort, in which case the Order will want to know, Genoa," Hermione stated.

Feeling defeat, she followed them as they followed in Draco and Narcissa's footsteps to a rundown alley. They stayed back a little as they watched them enter a grungy building and disappear inside, leaving a distinct sense of suspiciousness.

"Psst, guys over here," Harry beckoned them to a ladder that they all climbed up and onto the roof. Walking as quietly as possible, they settled themselves over a window that gave them a clear view of what was going on inside. Genoa watched as a few dark figures she couldn't make out, conversed below with Draco, a large object remained covered in the far corner. She felt herself become immersed in the situation that was unfolding below. She watched Narcissa lean down and kiss her her son, a look of worry she could just make out in her eyes, and felt something she couldn't explain. Was it realization? Realization that Narcissa Malfoy perhaps loved her son too dearly and didn't want what was taking place on their lives at this moment? And why wasn't Lucius present? Was he too busy running around with Voldemort himself? Just then, a man of great stature came into view and they all ducked before he could catch them, but Genoa could tell he wasn't' human. His body was covered in thick dark hair and his teeth were sharp and menacing. He was huge and his face looked as if he ate nothing but raw meat. Looking at him made her feel sick. Before she could get a look at him any further, he drew the drapes, hiding everything from view. She turned to the other three, who also seemed to be taking in what they just saw and when Harry's eyes bore into hers, she knew they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"He's a death eater!" Harry said in an urgent tone, when they had all settled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express a few days later.<p>

They had all had this discussion the same night they left Diagon Alley, and the only person who agreed with Harry's suspicion, was Genoa herself. she, however felt that Draco had no choice. It was odd to her that he had acted the way he did in the shop and even more, when she saw the look in Narcissa's eyes. She had not told Harry or the others this though.

"Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this and we've already discussed this," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Genoa thinks so too! I mean, think about it! His father's one and now he's taking his place. it was a ceremony! Genoa, you saw," he said looking at her desperately.

She fidgeted in her seat, "Honestly, I'm starting to wonder what I did see. It is, odd," she added eyeing Harry who looked annoyed,"But, I don't know if we should jump to conclusions right away."

"We're not saying we don't think your right, mate," Ron added,"But it is pretty far fetched. I mean, Would You-Know-Who really let him join so young?"

Harry shook his head. "Who knows, but I'm going to find out whats going on." and they left the discussion at that.

The rest of the train ride consisted of visits from close friends. Neville and Luna stopped by, and Genoa gladly purchased a copy of the quibbler. They told each other about their summers and she asked Neville how he was getting on with his grandmother after what had happened last year at the Ministry. She apparently, was very proud and this made Genoa glad for him. Although they were all laughing and enjoying eachother's company, she sensed that Harry's mind was still on Draco and she hated to admit that she was still thinking about it too.

"I'll be right back, I need some air," Harry stated randomly. Genoa didn't object, although she knew he was up to something.

"Oi! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Ron called after him.

An hour later they all changed into their school robes and collected their things for departure. Genoa felt suddenly nauseous as the train came to a complete stop at Hogsmeade station.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

He still had not come back.

"Maybe he's already off," Ron replied.

Not sure whether Harry had in fact gotten off or not, she decided to follow Ron and Hermione off the train and to the carriages that would take them to the school, like every year before that. A sense of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time came over her as they approached the iron gates. She was back home at last, at least to her home away from home.

* * *

><p>"Somethings not right, he should have been back by now," Genoa said, worried now when Harry hadn't shown up 30 minutes later in the Great Hall. The sorting was over and the feast had begun. Ron was shoving food into his mouth. Hermione hit him hard.<p>

"Will you stop eating! Your're best friend is missing!"

Ron swallowed and leaned away from her, "Look over there, you lunatic."

Hermione, Genoa and Ginny looked over to see Harry hurrying over to them, his face distinctly covered in blood.

"What the-?" Genoa said.

"He's covered in blood, again," Ginny stated.

"Looks like his own this time," Ron added.

Harry took a seat between Hermione and Genoa.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Later," he replied waving the question away,"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just the sorting and Dumbledore's speech, and not later, tell us now," Hermione pressed on.

He told them about the incident on the train that had occurred with Draco and how he had used his invisibility cloak to eavesdrop.

"You should't have done that!" Genoa snapped at him when he had finished.

"I'll kill him!" Ron said angrily throwing his fork down,"Wait till I get a hold of him!"

"Oh shush, Ron. You don't want to get into any trouble either." Hermione stated, "But it was stupid of you Harry."

Harry clenched his teeth," Yea, I get it ok? Lets just drop it."

He had barely eaten anything, when Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Now that we have all eaten and are in joyous spirits, I must wish you all goodnight. First years will please follow Prefects to their house dormitories and the rest of you, should know your way by now. Now, off to bed!"

The Great Hall was filled with the uproar of voices and feet as everyone made their way up to bed, but Genoa felt a sudden urge of anger flow through her when she spotted Malfoy. He had taken things to far by hurting Harry and she no longer felt the sympathy she felt for him a few hours, even days ago. Without thinking, she moved towards him.

"Genoa! What you doing?" Hermione shouted after her when she realized she wasn't by her side. Harry and Ron looked up too.

"Hey! Malfoy!" she heard herself yell. He turned toward her, his face clearly bored.

"What do you want, Valence?"

She approached him so that they were closer to one another.

"Who the hell do you think you are hurting Harry like that?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked suddenly amused,"Aw, Potty cried to his best friends did he?"

"Come off it you arse. Your not fooling anyone with your 'I'm not scared of anything act.' Your just a pathetic, scared and arrogant prick who thinks he can get away with anything. If you ever hurt him again, I'll personally see that you can never raise you're wand again."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away until he opened his mouth to respond.

"Thats almost tempting. Too bad its just empty words."

She turned around to face him again as people stopped to stare now. "What?"

A cruel smile played his lips. "You don't have the guts to threaten me, and as for being pathetic, I think you need to look in the mirror, or at least your father does. He couldn't even save your own mother in the end, could he?"

It happened in an instant. There was a blast of silver light and before she knew it, Draco was on the floor across the hall, groaning in pain. She heard people scream in shock. Unaware that she had even done it, all she felt was red hot anger inside of her and then fear. How had he known about her mother? It wasn't a coincidence. Genoa looked up to see Hermione in front of her, trying to gain her attention. Harry and Ron were there too and seemed to be taken aback by what she had just done.

"I-I don't know what just-it just happened, he provoked me."

"Its okay, Genoa, calm down," Hermione soothed, but just then Proffesor McGonagall came rushing in.

"What on earth is going on here?" she yelled, her eyes darting to all four of them and then to the moaning Draco. "Ms. Valence! I should have known! Mr. Filch," She said to the man who was lurking in the shadows,"Would you please escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing while I deal with ?"

He nodded and after two attempts, managed to lift Draco to his feet. Genoa could have sworn he was smiling at her.

"You three, return to Gryffindor tower immediately," she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione,"Ms. Valence, you follow me."

She looked at the three of them, pleading with her eyes for help before she turned the corner and was lead to Professor McGonagall's office. She shut the door with a wave of her wand and sat in her chair at her desk, clearly exhausted.

"Now then, Ms. Valence, I see that you have let you're anger get the better of you once again."

Genoa opened her mouth to explain, but was silenced by Proffessor McGonagall's hand.

"I don't care what happened Ms. Valence, and I know that you are under great stress, but you need to keep yourself together. There is much on the line right now, and Mr. Malfoy is the wrong person to mess with at the present time. I know he isn't the best person, but you need to keep composure. The Order is on the edge right now and Draco Malfoy is being watched as you know. Don't let him get the better of you. With that being said though, I'm afraid i'll have to take 5 points from Gryffindor."

"But, I-Proffessor no! I'm already being tortured by him, why do I have to be punished more!" she yelled.

"Because, Ms. Valence," she said peering at her through her spectacles, "I am trying to help you learn self-control. Now don't let me catch you in anymore trouble. You may go."

Genoa made her way to the door before she heard heard Proffessor McGonagall speak again.

"Oh, and , please remember that sometimes you need to look past things to see what truly lies within."

Genoa turned to her, understanding what she meant.

"Trust me Proffessor, I know that all to well."

And she headed up to Gryffindor tower, praying for a good night's sleep.

*please review*


	4. Burden

_Who is the betrayer? _

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors _

_And doesn't make a sound_

_-Florence and the Machine_

* * *

><p>If Genoa thought she would welcome sleep when she got back up to Gryffindor tower, she was sorely mistaken. The others had waited up for her, each curled up by the fire. They looked up at her when she came strolling in, clearly in no mood to talk about what had happened.<p>

"Well?" Harry pressed on.

"Well what?" Genoa yawned loudly.

"What did McGonagall want?" Hermione said

Genoa shrugged, "Nothing really, just telling me to control my temper because there's a lot on the line and other nonsense."

"Well she's right about about that. The Order is running around mad." Ron finally joined the conversation.

"I will say this though," Genoa said looking at them seriously,"McGonagall wants me to keep an eye on Draco."

Harry looked at the other two then back at Genoa,"Why?"

"Well, Lupin did say last year that Voldemort, (oh grow up Ronald!) chose Draco to do something…maybe they have a new lead." Hermione stated.

"Why would McGonagall ask you to do it though?" Ron asked Genoa puzzled.

In all honesty, she had had a feeling that it was because of the powers she possessed. She was also certain that it was at Professor Dumbledore's request, although he had not addressed her formally about it and she wondered why. She had never told the others that she had been having visions since she could remember, just played some of them off as nightmares. She never knew when they were going to happen, though. She had no control over them. It killed her to lie to the others, and especially not confess the things she had seen. But she was afraid of the visions and afraid of what they might lead too. She had been secretly corresponding with Dumbledore for years about them and giving him any information she was able too. She knew what Professor McGonagall had implied before Genoa left her office. _You need to look past things to see what truly lies within_. It was a message for sure. It was also, slowly becoming something else.

"I think its because I'm a Wandless," knowing that was only partially true,"My powers are insanely advanced. Not to mention, I carry the ring.

"Hermione nodded in agreement and Genoa breathed easier, "Of course, it makes perfect sense. Think about it."

"It also sounds risky," Harry said grumpily.

"I don't think I'm going to focus too much on it right now though, I've only just got back and I'm already having problems with that prat," Genoa added bitterly.

"I suppose.." Harry answered unsurely, but didn't say anything more.

Genoa and Hermione say goodnight to Harry and Ron and made their way up the winding staircase to their beds. She didn't even bother getting undressed as she threw herself onto her four-poster bed, taking in the sheets, almost forgetting how soft they were.

"Someone's tired," she heard Hermione's voice, but didn't get up as she replied.

"Yea, you can say that."

"Erm-Genoa, is everything alright," Hermione said unsurely, as if she didn't know how to ask the question.

Genoa lifted her head up to look at her, "Yea, why?"

She watched Hermione fidget,"I was just wondering, you seem to be a little off."

"Hermione, trust me when I tell you, everything is fine."

Guilt rised in her.

"Alright then, goodnight Genoa," she said, climbing into bed and drawing the curtains so that she was hidden from view.

"Night," she replied back and rolled onto her back so that she was looking up at the ceiling. She knew very well that everything was not fine, but she couldn't tell Hermione that. In fact, she couldn't tell anyone. The only person that knew her other secret, was Dumbledore, and she figured McGonagall now and it was a big deal when she realized she had no one to confide in about it. At least, none of her friends. Eventually though, she knew they would find out, and if it wasn't from her mouth, they would most certainly write her off. Then again, maybe they would anyway. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything that made sense in her life, and surprisingly, she only saw Draco Malfoy's face.

_His mission, had become hers._-

* * *

><p>"Today's schedule is rubbish," said Ron furiously at the Gryffindor table during breakfast the next morning,"Oh wait, I forgot, we get a free period!"<p>

"That time is for studying Ronald!" Hermione argued, as Professor McGonagall conversed with Neville and Harry about theirs.

"What about you?" Ron turned to Genoa, who was immersed in a bowl of cereal and handed her his schedule.

"Mine isn't to bad. We don't have many classes together. Just Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. What a letdown."

She slid Ron back his schedule as Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Ms. Valence, I do hope you are still considering taking some advance classes this year, like Ms. Granger here. You certainly would receive more attention from the Ministry when you graduate."

Genoa laid her spoon down before speaking,"I don't know Professor. Isn't that a bit much for me right now?" hoping she knew what Genoa was implying.

"Nonsense," Professor McGonagall stated,"I expect to see you in my advanced class this morning." and with that she continued handing out todays schedule.

"I really wish I had my broomstick right now," Genoa said, gloomily.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"So I don't have to deal with seeing Malfoy's stupid face in advanced Transfiguration. I can't believe he's smart enough for that class. At least we are taking it together, right 'Mione?" and to her dismay she shook her head and Genoa slumped over.

"I'm sorry, I have Ancient Runes first, I didn't get into the morning class," Hermione replied,"How do you think I feel? But, this is just another opportunity for you to watch him."

Genoa picked up a grape and squeezed it till the insides popped out,"Not if he skips, which he always does. He thinks he's so above everyone else."

Ron snorted,"Its Malfoy. What did you expect?"

"Come on we better get to class." Harry said, ending the conversation.

Genoa was miserable that she didn't have as many classes with them this time, and that her first period would be with Malfoy. She understood Professor McGonagall's concern for her education, but she also felt she was doing this on purpose. Like she didn't have enough to worry about. She also hoped she would be able to contain her temper around him. There was something unusually more infuriating about him this year, and he was doing a fine job at pushing her. She was still trying to figure out how he had found out about her mother. That only meant that someone had betrayed her, but who had stooped so low? Who would be so evil? Perhaps she should speak to Dumbledore and express her concern. Surely he would listen. She waved bye to the others and made her way upstairs, her bag already weighing her down.

"I knew I should have bloody charmed this thing," She huffed, not paying attention to where she was going, only to hit into someone hard and fall to the floor.

"You look better down there." A sneer voice replied and she looked up to see the no good prat, Malfoy.

"Stuff it, git." she snapped,"Have a nice night in the hospital wing?"

He didn't answer right away, but played with a piece of lent from his shirt that had become very interesting.

"If I were you, I would never do anything like that ever again."

Genoa laughed as she got to her feet, brushing herself off."You can't threaten me, Malfoy. It won't work. If you should be scared of anyone, it should be me!"

He raised his eyebrow at her, as if she had become suddenly curious to look at."You think so, do you?"

Genoa threw he arms up in frustration,"God! You are unbelievable! No wonder your so alone!"

He didn't say anything as she pushed past him and made her way into the Transfiguration classroom, and she was shocked he didn't try to hex her. She sat as far away as possible from the front and removed her book from her bag as he came walking in. There was hardly anyone there yet, seeing as she was 5 minutes early and she wondered why Malfoy was being so punctual. She ignored him and began reading quietly to herself as he sat down next to her, making her look up at him.

"What are you doing?" she spat at him.

"Sitting, what does it look like? Geez, for someone so smart, you are really are dumb, Valence. I think Granger is wearing off on you."

She stared at him. Had he just called her smart?

"What are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said I was smart. Did you actually just say something nice?"

He looked away and began examining his finger nails, "Yea, so what?"

Genoa shifted her body away from him,"I'm not going to fall for that. You may have power over other girls, but certainly not me."

Before he could open his mouth, he was drowned out by the bell and chatting students as they all filled into the classroom. Professor McGonagall came walking in hurriedly and stood at the front of the room, her wand aloft and began writing words on the chalkboard.

_ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION_

_YEAR 6_

_TODAY'S OBJECTIVE: TRANSFORMING NON-LIVING OBJECTS_

_PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL_

Genoa looked at the board, expecting to be working on something extremely difficult, but was relieved to see that she already had a pretty good idea on how to do this. She looked over at Malfoy, who was just staring into space, pretending to be paying attention.

_"_Now then," Professor McGonagall began, "Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration. Those select few that have made it in here, have achieved impressive levels of magic and wish to continue on in order to attain high positions after graduation. However, even though you may think you know everything, there is still much more to learn. There will be no fooling around in this class and the workload will be heavy, but I have complete faith in you all. With that being said, let us move on to today's lesson: Transfiguring Non-Living Objects."

She tapped the board again so that the previous writing was replaced by fresh words: _INCANTATION: FREIVIO (fra-e-ve-o)_

"Now, repeat after me: FREIVIO!"

"FREIVIO!" the class said loudly, except Draco

"Very good," Professor McGonagall said,"Now, I want you to repeat it a couple of times and then practice this wand movement."She brandished her wand so that it made somewhat of a swirling movement,"Then you will each try to transfigure the rocks that I have placed on your desks into flies. Whoever manages to do it, will not receive homework for this evening. Off you go."

Without even another minute of practicing, Genoa raised her wand, pointed it at the motionless rock and cried, "FREIVIO!" and was happy to see that her rock had become a tiny fly. She watched as it flew into the air and landed on a nearby unlit candle stick.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Malfoy cried out, angrily, making Genoa frown at him.

"I payed attention. Its really very easy."

"You did it on the first try, what gives?"

Genoa rolled her eyes,"Come off it Malfoy. Just do it like this."

Not even wondering why she was bothering to help him, she demonstrated the technique, making sure he was watching and sure enough his rock had turned into a fly.

"You try it now."

Grumpily, he changed his fly back to a rock and repeated exactly what she had done, and to his dismay, turned his rock into a fly and landed next to hers.

"What are you smiling about?" He sneered at her.

"A 'your welcome' would be nice!" She yelled at him.

He threw his wand down on the table, "I would have figure it out myself. I didn't need help from a stupid half-blood."

Genoa was completely outraged, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to catch any flies," he smirked.

By the end of class,(and Genoa on her last nerve) Professor Mcgonagall declared Genoa's work outstanding and she received no homework, along with ten points to Gryffindor. As the bell rang, she collected her things and began to leave the classroom, only to have her bag split open, the contents spilling everywhere.

"I guess we can also add clumsy to your list of qualities," Malfoy laughed at her and she watched the hem of his robes disappear out the door, his laughter ringing in her ears. With a wave of her wand, she repaired her bag and broken ink bottles and shoved everything in her bag as she fumed with anger, one clear thought in her head:

She was lucky Professor McGonagall was there, because she was pretty sure she would have gone to Azkaban for murder.

* * *

><p>"Draco-Malfoy-Is-A-Gigantic-Prat" Genoa said through clenched teeth as she walked with the others to Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"I can't believe you actually even bothered to help him," Hermione replied to her, "I would have let him failed."

"Yea, well, I was trying to make a good impression to McGonagall. At least I got no homework."

Ron sniffed loudly, "Yea, we didn't get anything either."

"I have so much to do for Ancient Ruins," Hermione said breathlessly.

"I wonder why he sat next to you." Harry said,"And even talked to you."

Genoa looked at him,"To be honest, there's something off about him. Its like he's…depressed and lonely."

"Ha! He's so full of it," Ron laughed,"Come on Genoa, you can't actually think that? He's just trying to fool you."

Genoa bit her lip and lowered her voice so that she wouldn't be overheard,"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

"Yea, he's a death eater, that's why," Harry replied and the others shook there heads at him, all except Genoa.

"What? You think I'm right now?" Harry asked at seeing the look on her face.

"I think your right more than I did the other day, if that's what you mean," She answered as they approached the classroom door.

"You think that after being alone with Malfoy for 2 hours?" Harry said.

"Well, I just got a weird vibe from him. He sits next to me, then attempts to make conversation with me and then pushes me away. Its like he's trying to ask me for help."

"Or, he's just trying to get to you." Ron said.

They all looked at him and then Hermione spoke, as if a light bulb had just come on inside her head.

"You know, I think Ron is right."

"You do?" he said, shocked.

"Yes, what if Malfoy knows about her, and he's trying to get close enough to get information."

"But, there's no way!" Harry argued,"How could he?"

Genoa had been wondering the exact same question, since Malfoy had accused her of being a Wandless.

"Someone told him," she said,"There's no other explanation. Someone must have betrayed us."

They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

Before any of them could speak once more, the classroom door opened to reveal Snape, in all his malicious glory. He looked as if he had not slept well the previous night and his black robes were dingy. His hair was as greasy as ever and Genoa could of sworn he was trying to burn a hole in Harry's head with his eyes. He stared at all four of them, clearly not excited to see them before barking at them.

"Inside!"

All of them scampered into the classroom and took their seats, Genoa wishing she was somewhere else.


	5. Tell Me When It Matters

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

><p>"Harry! Hey, Harry!"Genoa, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around to see Jack Sloper, one of the beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team hurrying towards them. Their last lesson with Snape had left them all in very bad mood, Snape trying to jinx Harry and all. They were all quite ahead of the game though, unbeknownst to Snape, Harry had previously taught them all how to perform a Shield Charm in the D.A. last year. Hermione's ability to repel jinxes without speaking would have otherwise earned them points, if Snape hadn't been the one teaching. Jack was trying to catch his breathe before speaking to Harry.<p>

"Hey, Jack." Harry said.

"Here, this is for you. Listen, I heard you're the new Quidditch Captain. Any idea when tryouts will be?"

Genoa had nearly forgotten all about the Quidditch tryouts and suddenly felt sick. She knew she was a good flier, but somewhere deep down she felt like she was going to be rubbish.

"I'm not sure yet, but i'll let you know." Harry said and Jack frowned a little

"Oh alright, I was hoping for this weekend-" and Genoa prayed that it wouldn't be. She hadn't even practiced yet, but she quickly stopped thinking about her Quidditch problems when she noticed Harry's expression become stern after reading the paper in his hand.

"Um, excuse us Jack." Genoa said, smiling, making Jack turn a shade of red.

"Who is it from?" Hermione pressed on, as Genoa led them away, so as not to be overheard and Harry showed them the letter and they all finished reading it at the same time.

"He enjoys acid pops?" Ron said, perplexed.

"Its the password to his office," Harry replied.

"Well, this is good, You can talk to Dumbledore now about our suspicions," Genoa stated,"After you're lesson, of course. You really need to pay attention to that, whatever it is."

"Yea, i'm not so sure what he's teaching me exactly. It's got to be something to do with Voldemort, hasn't it?" he inquired.

"Well, I don't see what else it would be, and I'm sure it won't be anything illegal. Probably advanced defensive magic," Hermione said in a-matter -of- factly tone.

"I'm starting to get more concerned about someone betraying us than I am at learning." Harry frowned.

"C'mon mate, Dumbledore won't let anything happen, you know that." Ron said and Genoa could see Harry's brain in thinking mode and she wished she could read minds, however, she had a pretty good idea they were thinking the same thing, as usual. She felt as if there was something going on and it would end up horribly wrong. She wished Harry's lesson was now so he could talk to Dumbledore, because she felt if she waited any longer, things were going to build up.

"Ready for potions?" Hermione's voice came swimming into her head and they all nodded, Harry folding Dumbledore's letter and putting it away, as they began walking to the dungeons. It was very different to know that they would no longer be being taught by Snape in potions, but rather Professor Slughorn. Genoa knew that he had taken a large liking to Harry, having told them about his trip to Slughorn before term started. Genoa hoped she would be able to focus a lot more now that Snape was gone. When they finally made it to the classroom, there were already students there, including, to her dismay, Malfoy. He looked up at her when she entered and she met his eyes, but quickly turned away as odd smells filled her nose. There were some cauldrons lined up and they were each admitting different colored vapors, and she almost puked at the smell of the last one as they took their seats. Moments later, Professor Slughorn came bouncing into the room, looking extremely jolly, and throwing a big smile to Harry and Hermione.

"Now then!" he began,"Everyone please take out your copies of Advanced Potion-Making so we can begin and your scales and kits as well, please!"

"Sir?" Harry said, raising his hand,"I don't have one, nor does Ron, you see, we didn't realize we would be taking this class."

Professor Slughorn still smiled,"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, we should have some extras in the cupboard back there, until you can write to Flourish and Blotts."

Genoa watched Harry and Ron stroll over to the cupboard and fight over two copies of advanced potion-making. When they walked back over, she saw that Harry had clearly gotten the beaten one, Ron's face gleaming with triumph.

"Now, lets begin. Today I have prepared a few potions, just for you all to look at. You ought to be able to make these after completing your N.E.W.T.'s. You will probably have heard of them though. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" Professor Slughorn asked and to no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up.

"That's Veritaserum, a colorless, tasteless potion. It will make any drinker tell the truth."

"Very good!" Slughorn replied and Genoa watched as he moved over to the cauldron in the middle, and she recognized it immediately thanks to Fred and George.

"Now can anyone tell me what this one is? Yes, Ms-?"

"Valence, sir," Genoa stated and she moved out of her seat and closer to the potion. She distinctly saw Hermione's face fall and she knew she had been keen to answer the question as well.

"This is Amortentia,"Genoa began,"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." Malfoy looked up at her as she spoke, his insides squirming."It's rumored to smell different to each person based on what attracts them. For instance," she went on and felt herself getting closer to the bubbling cauldron,"I smell rain, mint and cinnamon…" she finished breathlessly.

"Very good, Ms. Valence,"Professor Slughorn said, snapping her out of her dream-like state. Embarrassed, she scurried back over to her seat."Now, Amortentia doesn't create real love, no, that would be impossible. It does however, cause extreme obsession or infatuation. Now, last but not least can anyone tell me what this last potion is?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast Genoa thought she would shoot through the roof,"Its Felix Felicis! Liquid Luck! It makes you lucky!"

"Indeed ! Take 20 points!" But Genoa was not congratulating Hermione like the others. At the sound of becoming lucky she noticed Malfoy become unusually attentive. His eyes wide in what looked like, in her opinion, a way out of something.

"And that students," Slughorn spoke,"Is what I will be offering today. A bottle of Felix to the student who can brew a batch of Draught of Living Death perfectly. I must ask, that whoever wins, uses the bottle wisely. Can't have too much of a good thing you know. Draught of Living Death is a very complex potion than what you have done, but I believe you will be successful. Off you go!"

Genoa did not start right away but kept her eyes on Malfoy, who seemed to have noticed. He didn't make a face at her or a rude gesture, only looked at her intensely before turning his back on her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you won it, Harry," Ron said patting Harry on the back after Potions. Genoa had managed to brew hers almost perfect and poor Hermione, to her surprise, failed misearbly,"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face!"<p>

Harry played around with the little vile of Felix as they entered the Great Hall for dinner, they all watched as it gleamed in the light.

"Yea, Malfoy seemed pretty keen to get his hands on it,"Genoa huffed as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"He did?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, it looked as if he had been overcome with shock when he found out he could get lucky. I mean it makes sense. If he was given a mission, then he would need it."

Harry looked at her, his expression comprehensive,"Yea, anyone who is doing Voldemort's biding would need all the help they can get."

Hermione pushed her curly hair behind her ear before she spoke,"Let's just stop worrying about Malfoy right now. It can't be healthy to keep worrying about him all the time."

"Hey guys!"

The all looked up to see Ginny looking rather flushed. She sat herself between Ron and Harry.

"Where have you been?" Ron snapped.

Ginny rolled her eyes,"Nice to see you too. I was just finishing up some homework. How was everyones first day?"

"It wasn't bad," Harry replied as Ron loaded his plate with stew.

"That's an understatement. Harry aced his potion in class today. Its amazing what you can do now that Snape's gone." Ron laughed.

"Wow, that's pretty good, Harry," Ginny smiled and Genoa saw him blush slightly.

"Um, hey, Genoa?" Ginny said sounding confused.

Genoa looked up from her food, uncertain,"What's up Gin?"

Ginny was not looking at her directly, but at something in the distance behind her.

"Draco Malfoy is staring at you."

The rest of them looked up as well and began to turn their heads.

"Stop it! Don't look over!" Genoa snapped.

"Why is he staring at you?" Hermione asked.

Genoa turned her head slightly, only to see that he was in fact looking at her. She turned back to the others but could feel his gaze still on her.

"I have no idea. Just ignore him. He's probably just trying to intimidate me or something."

None of them argued, but went back to eating and conversing normally. Genoa didn't pick her fork back up. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. The fact that Malfoy was now staring at her during dinner was becoming overwhelming. Perhaps he was trying to push her till she broke, and she had a feeling he was losing it.

"I'm gonna head up to bed," Genoa stood up and they all looked at her with a hint of surprise,"I'll see you later."

She didn't wait for them to respond or try to stop her and she could see Malfoy look up at her as she left the Great Hall. That prat was seriously demented. She felt herself become entwined in frustration as she made it back to her dormitory. She was glad it was empty because she suddenly felt herself screaming. Every ounce of pain she had been feeling burst out of her. When Genoa could no longer feel her throat, she undressed and buried herself deep in her sheets. Draco Malfoy was puzzling and malicious. He was vile an cruel. And for some reason, and it sickened her, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

_He was secretly destroying her._

* * *

><p>"I've decided to have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow,"Harry told them in the common room the next day.<p>

Genoa was not happy about this, seeing as she felt Harry could have given her a few days warning. She hadn't even practiced since the burrow and she felt her passing could use more work.

"Are you mad? I haven't even had time to practice since we got back!"

Harry suddenly turned pink,"I'm sorry, Genoa, but it just was a time that worked for everyone. I promise to work with you tonight, and so does Ron."

Genoa folded her arms and became interested with a spot on the floor,"No, thanks. I'll be fine on my own. I really only need to work on my speed," she lied, knowing very well that she did need their help with passing, but she was far to mad to care.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you're going to be brilliant. Everyone was practically rubbish last year. You know how good you are." Ron said trying to clearly butter her up.

She still kept her arms folded tight for 5 more minutes before she stomped upstairs to change and retrieve her broomstick.

"I'll be back in a little," she assured them as she strolled over to the portrait hole,"No need to come."

They watched as she disappeared and turned around when Hermione made a disapproving noise.

"What are you on about?" Ron snapped.

"Oh, nothing. You can't not expect her to be nervous though. You did spring it on her last minute."

"Well, she doesn't even need the practice!" Harry shouted, causing Hermione to shake her head.

"Yes, you are right, but she does have a lot to deal with and I think this just added to it. You need to understand how she feels."

Harry and Ron didn't speak for a moment, but then rather than fight, they simply agreed. Harry knew that Genoa was under a great amount of stress and perhaps he should have told her to start practicing. He suddenly felt like a git as he began his History of Magic essay. Something else though, and he was certain, was bothering her. Though, he hadn't brought it up, he felt like he was a horrible friend for not doing so. Then again, she wasn't the only one dealing with Voldemort. He hoped she understood that things for him were also becoming quite difficult.

* * *

><p>"Its not like it was such an inconvenience for him to tell me "Genoa mumble to herself as she flew around the Quidditch pitch. It was getting dark and she hadn't even realized she had been out there for hours. Luckily for her, she was able to charm balls so that she was able to practice without the help of anyone. She didn't know why she was getting so upset about the tryouts. She knew she would make it on the team, but she felt that that was the problem. She sincerely hoped that Harry wouldn't pick her just because they were friends. Ron also seemed nervous, since he had barely made it on the team last year and had to tryout again. But, Genoa was sure he would make it again. There weren't that many good keepers since Wood. When she figured there wasn't much more she could do in order to prepare, she made her way down to the ground, catching her breathe. Genoa felt extremely dirty from when it had rained and her body ached. Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed herself so hard. What if she was too tired tomorrow? Pushing the strands of hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ears, she sat herself down for a moment and conjured up some water.<p>

It was a rather chilly night and the stars were unusually bright, as if they were putting on a show for her. The moon wasn't full, but she was sure it would be tomorrow and she made a note to take a look tomorrow night. Her father had once told her that her mother said that the stars held all the secrets of the world. That in a million years, no one would ever know who we were, but they would still know the same stars in the sky. Genoa had always thought that whenever a new star formed, it was because someone died. She was certain that her mother was up there as well as Harry's parents and Sirius. Maybe that was silly, but it eased the pain. She suddenly felt herself interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, er-sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here."

She looked up to see Malfoy. He had his broom in one hand but wasn't wearing his robes. He didn't look disgusted to see her and his voice sounded strangely kind. She hadn't known Malfoy to ever apologize on intruding on someone.

"Oh, its fine. I was just leaving. Don't want to be in his Majesty's way." She said rather coldly and she hadn't meant to. She could make out his frown in the darkness as she got up and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, I know that I've been a prat to you."

Had he seriously just said that?

"Yea, you can say that. Are you feeling alright?"She eyed him suspiciously and he looked away from her.

"Yea, just forget it."

He threw his broom over his shoulder and started to walk away. Something inside her possessed her to do it, she didn't know what, but the next thing she knew, she had grabbed his arm. He looked up at her with an expression she couldn't read, but she was sure he looked ill. Was it because she, a Half-Blood had touched him? But he didn't pull away, only looked at her with the same stare he had given her in potions yesterday.

"What the bloody hell is going on with you?" she spat out, frustrated, because she truly wanted to know.

"It's none of you're business Valence," He removed his arm from her grasp,"And even if it was, there's nothing you can do."

She stared at the boy in front of her, unable to comprehend what was going on. Draco Malfoy seemed to her, to be a walking time bomb. She could hear the desperation somewhere in his voice and she didn't like it.

"Draco, I know I'm the last person you would talk to but, please, if there is something you need to say, I'll listen."

She sincerely meant it and she had also meant to call him by his proper name. It felt right to her all of a sudden and she secretly liked the way his name sounded when it left her lips and so did he. And it killed him. He turned his back on her and the pleading in her eyes. He turned his back on the beautiful thing that had secretly been haunting his dreams. He turned his back on the one person he knew he could confide in. And for what reason?

_Because she was destroying him._

"Don't call me Draco." He said with no ounce of emotion in his voice and she watched him walk away and she could not explain the things she was feeling at that moment. Without another look back at him, she made her way back to the deserted common room and sat in her favorite chair by the fire. What was happening inside his head and more importantly, what was going on inside hers? She kept replaying everything that had been happening over and over in her mind, before she finally fell asleep in her muddy clothes. It wasn't until the sun shown through the window, waking her, that she remembered the No Nerves pill that Fred and George had given her.


	6. If I Only Could

_IM SO GLAD THAT SOME OF YOU LIKE MY STORY AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, EXCEPT MY IDEA AND ORIGINAL CHARACTER. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>You don't wanna hurt me,<em>

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building,_

_If I only could, oh..._

_-Placebo_

* * *

><p>The next day proved difficult for the sixth-year students, seeing as their workload became extremely heavy. Professor Flitwick was the only teacher not overloading Genoa, having made him extremely happy when they reviewed Cheering Charms. Professor Flitwick could not stop laughing for an hour until Genoa performed the counter charm. Genoa hadn't even had time to eat with the others as she threw her things down in her dorm and prepared for the Quidditch tryouts. In truth, she wasn't that focused on the tryouts even after worrying so much. Her thoughts strayed to Draco again. All she could do was think about the tone of his voice, the look on his face, and Harry's accusations. It scared her, and she was scared for him. Things were becoming more dangerous out there and Genoa feared there wasn't much time left till she was found. Just this morning, poor Hannah Abbott had been notified of her mother being found dead and she hadn't been seen since. Even now, people were being accused as Death Eaters and she, Genoa, felt the ring on her finger becoming stronger. She tied her hair back quickly and grabbed her broom, before she bolted downstairs, nearly knocking into Hermione.<p>

"I was just coming to get you, I figured we could walk down together. Here, eat this," she stated, handing her a muffin.

She took it gratefully, trying to get herself together,"Thanks. Sorry, I'm just a little scattered."

Hermione smiled,"You know, you are overreacting. You're going to make it on the team."

"Yea, I suppose I am. I'm sorry, I guess school is just getting to me as well," she half smiled.

Hermione didn't say anything but looked at her as if trying to search for something, making Genoa pretend to look down and fix a button on her robe.

"Let's go," she said and began walking toward the portrait hole, Hermione following behind.

The weather was unusually cold for September and the sky was a depressing grey as if it was going to rain at any moment. Perhaps the sky was based off her mood today, because she was feeling quite miserable. There were already a lot of people there on the pitch, some she knew and some she didn't. She noticed Demelza Robins, one of her competition for Chaser and Cormac McLaggen, who was eyeing her lustfully. She felt herself almost throw up. Hermione bid her good-bye and Genoa watched her trod up the stands to sit by Luna, and she noticed a lot of other people, especially from Hufflepuff spectating.

"Alright, well, now that everyone is here we can get started,"Harry said and Genoa could tell he was getting rather annoyed by the people in the stands,"We're going to tryout the Chaser's first, then move onto Keeper's and then Beater's. Just because you were on the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot this year. So, if that's going to be a problem for anyone then you can clear off now."

No one made any sign of speaking so Harry went on.

"Right then, so let's get started. Ginny, Demelza, Katie and Genoa, you'll each show me you're passing and goal scoring skills. Whichever three of you gets the most past me will make it on the team. Right, lets get started."

When she was certain no one was looking, Genoa dived into her pocket and retrieved the No Nerve pill. With one quick motion, she shoved it down her throat and instantly felt the effects of it. It was as if everything she was worrying about vanished with a swift cold tingle down her spine. Then she felt an overwhelming warming sensation that caused her to smile gleefully, but also made Demelza eye her suspiciously. Genoa however, knew she could do this. Suddenly, she felt fierce and determined and before anyone could go first she mounted her broom and rose into the air, the cold air wiping her face.

"Ready when you are, Harry!" she shouted, taking him by surprise.

She waited as he got into position, before she felt herself speeding toward the goal post. The feeling was exhilarating. It felt so good to feel this confident, to not have to worry about all the things that were bothering her. She was flying and she was free. Before Harry could even stop it, she had scored the first two goals, nearly knocking him off his broom. She saw him look at her, utter bewilderment on his face. Genoa could hear the crowd cheering and Hermione shouting louder than everyone, causing her to look over to the stands. But what was more pleasing to her was the fact that all the boys on the stands had their mouths open. Ten minutes later Genoa scored the last three goals, making Harry gasp for breath. As she flew down toward the ground, she could see a little resentment in Demelza's face, but ignored it as Katie and Ginny patted her on the back with a well done. She could just make out Cormac staring at Hermione. What a git.

"Well then," Harry said beaming as he flew back down onto the pitch,"Great tryout, Genoa. Alright, Ginny you're next and then Katie and then Demelza."

Without another word, Genoa made her way over to the stands to take a seat between Hermione and Luna.

"That was quite a show," Luna said dreamily to her,"Personally, I think you're talents are better used to help prevent against Nargles."

"Thanks Luna." Genoa replied. She had already been around Luna enough to learn to accept whatever she said. She cared about her very much, and wouldn't have changed anything about her. Genoa herself was odd at times and that just made her who she was.

"Oh you're quite welcome," she said brightly,"I was never much of a flier. Dad says I was always better at fishing for Plimpies."

"What got into you?" Hermione finally whispered to her after Luna looked in the other direction,"You almost killed Harry with those throws."

Genoa shrugged,"I just figured you were right. Being on the pitch really gave me some confidence. It felt good to play."

Hermione sniffed loudly,"Well, there's no way you aren't getting on the team now. You intimidated half the boys trying out."

They watched as the tryouts continued, and if anyone thought Genoa was out of control, it was nothing compared to the behavior of Cormac. She thought that at any moment, Harry was going to hex him. Ron had played brilliantly and saved every goal Ginny threw at him, but Cormac didn't seem to accept that he somehow only saved four. They could hear Harry yelling at Cormac, until he finally slummped off the field, clearly muttering curse words under his breath. After everyone had tried out, and one being sent to the hospital wing after accidentally smacking into the goal post, Harry finally made his decision. Genoa felt her heart soar when Harry called her name first, then Ginny and then Katie. Demelza looked absolutely offended and cast a dark look at Genoa before skulking away. Harry had once again chosen Ron for Keeper and although they didn't compare to Fred and George, Harry found two Beaters whose names Genoa hadn't caught, since she was too busy rejoicing with Katie and Ginny.

"Well, that's my final decision. You all played great, but I think we have got a great team here. I'm sorry to those who didn't make it," Harry added to the few of the sore losers that remained,"Maybe next year."

Genoa watched as everyone started to make their way back to the castle. It started to rain hard and she stood there for a few moments before finally following behind Harry, who called out to her. She joined him by his side, trudging through the grass that was becoming muddy, when she suddenly felt like someone was staring at her. Genoa turned around, squinting, only to catch a glimpse of blonde in the sheet of rain. When she turned back, Harry was already off the pitch, causing her to run to catch up. She wouldn't worry about Malfoy just yet, as she thought of making it onto the team. As far as she was concerned, she had a very lengthy letter to write to Fred and George.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy was at the tryouts," Genoa said as she ate her bacon the next morning, taking giant bites.<p>

"What? I didn't see him," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"He's following me. I'm seriously thinking about cursing him when he isn't looking," Genoa muttered.

Genoa wasn't the only one voicing her frustrations about Malfoy. Harry had gone to extreme lengths with his Death Eater theory, becoming quite obsessed with where he was at all times. Genoa was all for spying on Malfoy having been given that specific task, but for some reason she wanted to distance herself from him more than ever.

"I've got my lesson with Dumbledore tonight," Harry finally spoke,"Don't worry, I won't forget to tell him about our theory," he added noticing the look on Genoa's face.

"Don't forget about Quidditch practice this week," Ron said, helping himself to more sausages. He had already had six, causing Hermione to throw him a sharp look.

"What? I'm hungry!" he snapped at her, but she simply returned to her book,"By the way, Genoa, wicked tryout. I couldn't believe it, with you being nervous. What gives?"

"Well, I just figured I shouldn't be scared doing what I love. I really need Quidditch right now. Well, I'm off to class," Genoa said, getting up and taking one more swig of Pumpkin Juice, and leaving Ron unable to retort, "I'll see you lot later."

She swung her bag over shoulder and made her way up to the third floor, where unexpectedly, Malfoy was staring out the window directly across from the classroom. He looked disheveled and sick as the light grazed his face. He looked over to see her staring at him and he walked over to her, getting rather close.

"Always wanting what you can't have, Valence." he said tauntingly.

She put distance between them before she spoke,"Oh please. Have you seen yourself lately? You look terrible. Madame Pomfrey needs to have a look at you."

Had she seriously just said that?

"What do you care what's wrong with me?" he said rudely.

In all honesty, she didn't know, but she knew somehow, no matter what she did, she couldn't pull herself away from him. She felt weak at that moment and uncontrollably foolish. What was it about him all of a sudden that drove her mad? She looked into his eyes then, finally seeing them clearly for the first time and it was then that her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. The eyes she had seen in her dream and or vision, and she was now certain, had been Malfoy's. The boy crying in such a manner that she wanted to comfort him, had been Malfoy. Without even realizing it, as if she was in some kind of trance, she began speaking. Her tone however, was one of a girl who seemed worried and downright terrified.

"I've seen you in my dreams."

Malfoy felt his whole body go numb in that instant. How was this possible? She had been seeing him as he had been seeing her? Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? We have class!" she yelled, finally finding her proper voice.

"What have you seen?" he asked urgently, staring daggers at her.

She was lost for words at being asked this question so suddenly. She had not expected this. She had not expected to be dragged into an empty classroom, in the dark with Draco Malfoy boring his eyes into hers.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Genoa!" he bellowed, and she jumped back at the loudness of his voice.

_He had called her Genoa._

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me to explain things when you're hiding something, so you better start talking to me first before I even tell you anything, Malfoy!" she yelled back and she could see a hint of defeat in his face.

He didn't say anything, but walked over to a nearby desk and sat himself on top of it, burying his face in his hands. What in the world was going on? Hesitantly, she walked over so that she was standing in front of him. She felt herself become tangled in his form as she watched him sit there, looking somewhat helpless.

"How did you know about my mother, Draco?" she asked, using his proper name, deciding it had more of an affect on him.

He removed his face from his hands to look up at her.

"You don't understand the things I've done, the things I'm doing. I wish, but I know I can't-"

Genoa felt her throat clog up. She sat herself on the desk next to him, and when he didn't object she spoke once more.

"Its Voldemort, isn't it?"

He looked up at her wildly,"As if I'd tell you!"

"Stop it. Just stop it. Talk to me! Tell me what's going on! I can help you! We can help you! Whatever it is, you're obviously over you're head. Dumbledore-"

"Can't do a damn thing. It won't matter," he sneered, cutting her off.

After a moment of silence, Genoa couldn't take it anymore.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What?" he answered sharply.

"How did you know about my mother?"

He looked away from her and removed himself from the desk, walking over to the bookshelf. She watched as he traced his fingers across the spines before he spoke, his back turned to her.

"They know. About you." he turned to look at Genoa and placed himself in front of her as she had done to him not long ago. She felt herself become overcome with shock.

Genoa slid herself of the desk and walked to the other side of the room. Before she knew it she was on her knees, sobbing on the floor. Her worst fears had been realized, but then, what if he was lying? No, there was no possible way. It was the only way to explain it and deep down she knew he wasn't. She needed to see Dumbledore now. She had to warn him, to get help. It couldn't wait any longer. With Voldemort aware of her being alive, it made everything all the more dangerous. And then, why would Malfoy tell her this? What was he gaining? Didn't he want to see her demise?

"W-Why are y-you t-telling me t-this?" she sobbed loudly to him and she lifted her head up to see him leaning down to her.

"I don't know," and she could tell by his face that he was being honest,"I don't want to do this anymore, but I have no choice."

And she could hear somewhat of a cry emit from his lips as he walked away. Before she could say anything else to him, he opened the door and stopped abruptly. It felt like the silence lasted forever until he turned his head slightly, to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"I've dreamed about you too." he said in a whisper that only she could hear and closed the door behind him.

For the first time in Genoa's life, she had wanted him to stay with her.


End file.
